


Be My Baby (A drabble collection)

by flowerdeluce



Category: Independence Day (Movies), Silent Zone - Stephen Molstad
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arguments, Bathing/Washing, Closeted Character, Coma, Coming Out, Cooking, Drabble, Drabble Collection, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Gift Giving, Hair Washing, Halloween, Hiccups, Hiking, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Las Vegas, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning After, Moving In Together, Nightmares, Period Typical Attitudes, Possessive Sex, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Power Outage, Pre-Canon, Pumpkin carving, Recovery, Retirement, Self Confidence Issues, Space Flight, Tattoos, Triple Drabble, Vacation, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerdeluce/pseuds/flowerdeluce
Summary: Other couples surrounding the craps table held each other in anticipation, celebrated wins, kissed and clinked champagne glasses in openly affectionate displays.“If I roll a seven,” Milton whispered, “will you kiss me?”Brackish’s eyes widened. “In front of everyone?”- - -A collection of (mostly) fluffy Brackish/Milton drabbles in a somewhat logical order.





	1. Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Silent Zone—the prequel novel to the Independence Day movies—is tagged for a couple of very vague references dotted throughout. There are no real spoilers, though the drabbles titled 'Nightmare' (5) and 'Aftermath' (10) might be a tad confusing. 
> 
> For those interested, there are ~~two~~ three triple drabbles: 'Nightmare' (5) and 'Bath' (19) - and now 'Party' (24). The rest are single drabbles. All drabbles are General Audiences apart from 'Sleep' (12), which is a T, and 'Be Mine' (14) and One Kiss (30), which are Mature. If you're looking for the drabble in the summary above, it's 'Toss the Dice' (15).
> 
> Tags and rating corresponding to the chapter are included in its summary.
> 
> I _might_ add new drabbles at some point.   
> **Edit~** Aug '19: I did add drabbles! Chapter 21 onwards are new and don't follow the chronological order.)   
> **Edit~** #2 Nov '19: I added nine more!  
>  **Edit~** #3 Feb '20: Another nine :)
> 
> If you have any prompts for tiddly fics about these two, please send them my way. I would absolutely love to hear them.
> 
> Thank you to saturni_stellis for always being up for brainstorming ideas about this pairing and for enabling me! You're the best.
> 
> \- - - 
> 
> Tomorrow  
> Rating: GEN  
> Relevant tags: Pre-Canon, First Dates

“So…” Milton stroked Brackish’s knuckles, heart pounding in his ribcage like a sledgehammer. “You wanna do this again?” Please, God. Please say yes.

Their first ‘date’, if you could call it that, was strange in that he knew Brackish already. He knew he was the sweetest, kindest, most mentally stimulating man he’d ever met. But that meant he already knew he wanted to be with him. If he turned him down, it’d be a blow.

He didn’t have to wait long for Brackish’s blurted answer. “Of course! When? I’m free whenever.”

Milton smiled. “How about tomorrow?”

As usual, Brackish nodded.


	2. Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: GEN  
> Relevant tags: Pre-Canon, First Kiss
> 
> (Mild drugs reference.)

He’d only kissed Chris at Caltech because of the ‘herbal supplement’ in his bloodstream. That’s what they’d agreed anyway. It didn’t count.

So, how could he kiss Milton? The thought of screwing it up terrified him. He’d already scampered away in panic when they’d tried it before, the moment Milton’s hand touched his face. He probably thought he wasn’t into him. But he was! He was into him like mad. Totally, ridiculously _into_ him.

“Third time lucky,” Milton said after their third attempt at a first kiss. It’d worked this time, and Brackish couldn’t imagine what he’d been worried about.


	3. Keeping Score

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: GEN  
> Relevant tags: Pre-Canon, Kissing

“We’ve kissed eight times now,” Brackish said, bashful as anything while his fingertip trailed Milton’s forearm. 

“You’ve been keeping track?” God, he was precious. 

“Well…” His cheeks flushed. “They’ve been so memorable.” 

Milton smiled. “Does this count?” He pressed a kiss to Brackish’s cheek. 

“Nope. It’s not a proper kiss.”

“What’s a proper kiss?” Sliding his palm up Brackish’s thigh, he leant in close. 

Brackish giggled and clutched his shirt collar. “I’ll show you.” 

After a deep, wet tongue kiss, Brackish pulled back, eyelids heavy, his blue eyes dark. “Nine,” he whispered.

Milton immediately pulled him in for their tenth.


	4. Spillage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: GEN  
> No relevant tags.

“Damn it!”

Milton leaned back too late, coffee already soaking into his shirt. This morning was employee evaluations; he couldn’t wear anything less than perfect. 

Going to put his cereal down and help, Brackish froze. He hadn’t expected Milton to whip off his shirt here in the kitchen. He’d never seen him shirtless before and… _wow_. He tried not to stare as Milton grabbed a fresh shirt from the dryer (with surprisingly burly arms), grumbling about the creases. 

“You too?” he laughed, eyes sympathetic while buttoning his second shirt of the day. 

Brackish had tipped cereal milk all down himself.


	5. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: GEN  
> Relevant tags: Nightmares, Triple Drabble
> 
> Post _Silent Zone_ canon.

There was a knock at his door after midnight. He’d had late visitors in the past—people asking if he’d examine a worrying symptom, apologetic nurses requesting a medicine cabinet combination—but never this late. Must be an emergency.

Milton pulled on his robe and opened the door to find Brackish, dishevelled in a tie-dye shirt and pyjama bottoms, tears in his eyes. An emergency indeed. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Brackish crossed his arms to appear more confident. “I was wondering if you were still awake.” 

“I wasn’t.” At Brackish’s pout, Milton added, “I am now.” It only then occurred to him to invite him inside. 

Brackish sat on the sofa and apologised for visiting late. Milton sat beside him. 

“Is there something you’d like to talk about?” Brackish’s medical history flagged difficulty sleeping. There was a touch of insomniac about him, though highly functioning. He’d never asked about it. 

“I couldn’t sleep,” Brackish mumbled, sidling closer, angling for a cuddle. 

Milton though he might know why. It wasn’t uncommon for nightmares to persist long after trauma, and while the circumstances of their meeting weren’t exactly traumatic—Brackish didn’t remember how he ended up in hospital—they weren’t normal either. A possible alien abduction was bound to have side effects. 

Wrapping his arms around him, Brackish relaxed, nuzzling into his chest. “Can I stay the night?” he asked softly, freezing while awaiting Milton’s answer. He’d never stayed over. 

“Of course.”

“I’ll sleep on the sofa.”

“You don’t have to.” 

Brackish’s eyelashes tickled his throat. “Really?” 

“I’ll keep my hands to myself.” 

Brackish huffed a laugh. “You don’t have to.” 

When they climbed into bed, Brackish shuffled up beside him, slotting into the crook of his shoulder, arm draping his middle. With Milton’s soft attention at his temple, he was asleep in minutes.


	6. Ulterior Motive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: GEN  
> Relevant tags: Gift Giving

“It’s a bit on the small side.” 

Milton held Brackish’s gift up and inspected it. He wasn’t a t-shirt kind of guy, but at least it was simple. White. A surfer adorning the breast pocket. The tag read ‘medium’, which he certainly wasn’t. 

“Just try it,” Brackish encouraged. “You never know.” 

He squeezed into it in the bathroom, fabric pulling taught over his belly, digging into his biceps. 

“Looks good,” Brackish said in the doorway, practically drooling.

For the next few months, Milton received further suspiciously undersized shirts. He wore them occasionally just to see the look on Brackish’s face.


	7. A Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: GEN  
> Relevant tags: Moving In Together (kind of)

“What’s this?”

Milton smiled at Brackish’s sixth sense for what went on in the vicinity of his microscope while his attention focused entirely on the slide. He hadn’t looked away when Milton dropped the gift onto his cluttered bench, but his hand crept out to touch it regardless.

“Open it and see.” 

Never one to ignore a present, Brackish gave it his full attention and tore the brown paper from the thin package to find a rectangular door pass. He raised an eyebrow.

“It’s to my quarters,” Milton explained. “And it’s yours.” 

Kissing Brackish’s forehead, he got back to work.


	8. Gimme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: GEN  
> Relevant tags: Kissing

“Baby… Baby, no, I have to— I need to…” 

“No,” Brackish whined, kissing him quiet again. “One more minute.” 

“I’m going – to be late!” 

“Doctors are always running late.” He dotted a quick succession of kisses to Milton’s face in the doorway, over his cheek, temple, chin, the tip of his nose, the side of his throat. “I won’t get to kiss you again until eight.”

That was unfair, and the kind of reminder that had Milton’s care for punctuality flying out the window. 

“Okay… one more minute,” he hummed, leaning in. 

Delighted, Brackish held him and kissed him hard.


	9. Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: GEN  
> Relevant tags: Love Confessions

Milton had to physically lead Brackish away from the equipment to get his attention. 

“Please don’t do this,” he said under his breath. 

“I’ll be fine! The radiation won’t cause permanent damage and the dampers’ll clean the air within a minute tops.”

“There must be another way to test it.” 

“Don’t worry.” 

“I _do_ worry.” He lowered his voice. “I love you. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Brackish blinked, no longer interested in the experiment. “Y-you… love me?”

“’Course I do.” 

Brackish’s blank expression slid into a smile. “You love me.” 

He changed the parameters of the experiment.


	10. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: GEN  
> Relevant tags: PTSD
> 
> Post _Silent Zone_ canon.

Brackish never spoke of his time in the Mexican desert. In his opinion, once his report reached the desk of whoever needed to see it, it was concluded. That was until Milton found him sat before the freakshow one night, alone. 

“Brackish, what’re you doing here?” 

Peering up at the row of formaldehyde-encased bodies, he couldn’t imagine how terrifying coming face to face with these monsters must’ve been. 

Brackish’s voice was strained. “I… need to talk to someone.”

Squatting beside him, Milton wrapped his arms around his shoulders. He was trembling. 

“We’ll get you some help, baby,” he promised. 

“Okay.”


	11. I Only Have Eyes For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: GEN  
> Relevant tags: Vacations

Brackish spoke to the stars, his breath painting streaks in the crisp night air. “We’re so lucky.”

Their high cabin offered the perfect panorama of snow-capped mountains and the purple-pink vein of the Milky Way, untouched by any light beside the moon’s. It was just as stunning at night than in the daytime, and there was something about a clear night sky that made you appreciate life more intimately. 

“The view’s so gorgeous.” Brackish’s pale eyes reflected the moonlight. He sunk back against the bench and Milton’s arm draped over his shoulder.

“Isn’t it,” Milton said, looking nowhere but Brackish.


	12. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T (I guess? - They've just boned.)  
> Relevant tags: Watching Someone Sleep

He should’ve been tired. He _was_ tired. More like physically exhausted. Three hours of amazing sex did that, and Milton wasn’t as young as he used to be, but his mind was more awake than if someone had slipped something into his coffee. 

Brackish’s sleeping form stretched out beside him, breathy snores seeping into the pillow. There was nowhere else he’d rather be. Even sleep wasn’t as appealing as being beside the man who completed him. 

He never thought he’d be so head over heels it kept him awake, but Brackish had that power, even when he had no idea.


	13. Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: GEN  
> Relevant tags: Arguments

They’d never argued before. Disagreed, yeah. Nothing like this. 

Brackish sobbed for what felt like hours on his seldom-used bed. Jealousy had made him behave disgracefully. No wonder Milton told him to leave, said he was too angry to look at him.

Paging him was inappropriate. Tapping a Morse code ‘S-O-R-R-Y’ onto his door, ridiculous. Milton wanted solitude, to ‘think’. If he decided they were over… 

Brackish sobbed again.

“Go away,” he snapped at the knock at his door. 

“It’s me…”

He’d never been happier to be in Milton’s arms.

“I’m sorry,” he said repeatedly. 

“I know, baby. I know.”


	14. Be Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Mature  
> Relevant tags: (Mildly) Possessive Sex

He gripped Brackish’s waist, fingertips digging in, sliding lower and squeezing his plump buttocks. No one else would hold him like this. Sucking a mark into his neck, he thrust in deep, grunting at Brackish’s high, surprised whimper. No one else would make him whine like this, not even that pretty new intern.

The question fell from his lips. “Are you mine, baby?”

“Yeah,” Brackish panted, the answer coming naturally. 

Holding himself deep, Milton licked Brackish’s mouth and slid his tongue inside. “Always?”

Brackish wriggled in desperation, right on the edge. “Yes!” 

No one else would love him like this.


	15. Toss the Dice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: GEN  
> Relevant tags: Las Vegas

Nevada’s blue skies led their borrowed Jeep to the city of lights. Day trips to Vegas ignited the senses, inspired spontaneity, had Brackish clapping and jumping on tiptoes even if he’d drained his paycheck by midday. He liked chance games; Milton excelled at blackjack. 

Other couples surrounding the craps table held each other in anticipation, celebrated wins, kissed and clinked champagne glasses in openly affectionate displays. 

“If I roll a seven,” Milton whispered, “will you kiss me?”

Brackish’s eyes widened. “In front of everyone?” 

“Mhmm.” 

This bet had an irresistible payoff. After brief consideration, Brackish nodded.

Milton rolled a seven.


	16. Jackpot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: GEN  
> Relevant tags: Las Vegas

This was probably the craziest thing Milton had ever done. Somehow, he’d won big at solitaire, and instead of doing what he’d usually do when he came into money—save it for a rainy day—he’d blown it all on the casino’s biggest hotel suite. 

“Babe!” Brackish called. “Come look at this!” 

Since they’d stepped inside, it’d been one surprise after another. Bouquets everywhere. The biggest bed he’d ever seen. A fridge stocked for a king. 

Following Brackish’s voice, he entered the en suite and his mouth fell open. 

“A HOT TUB!” Brackish squealed. 

Milton was already unbuttoning his shirt.


	17. Alone (With You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: GEN  
> Relevant tags: Coma, Angst, Hospitalization

Behind the isolation room’s door was something he’d prepared people for before, people who’d watched their loved ones spend their last days hooked to machines, losing the fight: Brackish, helpless, unable to receive visitors without masks, gloves and sterile gowns. 

Inside, Brackish’s chest rose and fell, eyes closed. He was on his back, arms at his sides; it looked unnatural. He was never this still. 

“Brackish?” Milton stroked a latex-clad finger along Brackish’s cheekbone, expecting a shiver. A smile. _Something_. “Brackish, baby?” 

Nothing. No reaction. No springing to life. 

Milton hadn’t felt alone in Brackish’s presence before. He did now.


	18. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: GEN  
> Relevant tags: Hospitalization, Recovery, Hurt/Comfort

A coma’s aftermath wasn’t pretty. Milton wouldn’t wish it on his worst enemy. 

Brackish dealt with some things better than expected, like the pain of waking atrophied muscles or the difficulty eating solids. Whenever he cried in frustration, Milton held his hand, talked him through his shakes, dabbed sweat from his forehead, told him how brave he was. 

Fatigue was the worst. Brackish wanted to be up and about, back to work and sleeping in his own comfortable bed, but he could barely speak without getting exhausted. 

“Just relax, baby,” Milton soothed. “You’ve got all the time in the world.”


	19. Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: GEN  
> Relevant tags: Canon Divergence, Recovery, Bathing/Washing, Hair Washing, Triple Drabble
> 
> Canon Divergence: Brackish's coma lasts two years instead of twenty.

Milton took Brackish’s hand as he stepped over the bath’s edge, still marvelling at him squeezing back after two years of limp fingers.

Brackish sank into the warm water, steam clouding the glasses he refused to take off, long legs bending, feet against the taps. His expression was immediately peaceful. 

“Why does this feel so good?” Brackish asked, limp and subdued. 

“’Cause you haven’t had a bath in years, baby.”

Brackish scowled. “Gross.” 

“Not a proper one.” 

Over the months, Brackish’s hair grew ten inches. It showed. Long silver curls snaked around his shoulders, suspended in the water. Milton knelt and grabbed the shampoo—he’d used Brackish’s favourite himself while he took his long nap. It made his hair silky smooth and smell like berries. When Brackish went to take the bottle, Milton slid it away.

“I’ll do it.” 

“I can’t let you do that!” Brackish tried to sit up and winced. Those muscles were still waking up. 

“Who do you think’s been washing your hair for the last two years?” 

Brackish’s face was a picture of embarrassment. “Seriously?” 

“Seriously.” 

“Well, thanks babe.” He placed his hand on Milton’s. “But you don’t need to anymore.” 

“One last time?” 

Acquiescing, Brackish nodded. He sat quiet as Milton scooped water over his scalp and massaged the shampoo in, whispering instructions while concentrating on his task: close your eyes, tip your head back. Applying conditioner, he held Brackish’s long curls in his palms, smoothing the cream along the lengths. He’d done this occasionally while Brackish slept; it was almost alarming to see him peering up at him, big baby blues as beautiful as they ever were.

“Can’t believe you waited two years for me,” Brackish said, out of nowhere.

“I’d have waited twenty.” 

Brackish smiled. “Kiss me?” 

Leaning over the water, Milton obliged.


	20. Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: GEN  
> Relevant tags: Post-Canon, Retirement, Gardens & Gardening

The clinking of ice cubes drew his attention. Brackish didn’t usually interrupt his gardening, so his company was a pleasant surprise.

“I thought I’d soak up some rays,” Brackish said, settling into the lawn chair, setting his raspberry lemonade and sun lotion on the side table. 

Milton chuckled, patting the soil around the newly planted begonia. “Okay, who are you and what have you done with my husband?”

“I don’t know, but if _my_ husband doesn’t rub this into my shoulders immediately, he’ll be responsible for a person-shaped lobster in the middle of his prized lawn.” 

They couldn’t have that.


	21. Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (From this drabble onward, new chapters are no longer in any chronological order!)
> 
> Rating: GEN  
> Relevant tags: Cooking

Milton cooked methodically, so watching Brackish throw ingredients into the mixing bowl unmeasured was nothing short of painful.

Brackish tossed a lump of butter into the mixture and pressed it in with his spoon. “That looks about right, right?” 

Milton checked the cookbook Brackish seemed hell-bent on ignoring. “It’s supposed to be 8oz.”

“It’ll be fine.”

The cake batter looked better than expected when ready to pour into the tin. Brackish called sticking his fingers into it a ‘taste test’. He seemed pleased, then pointed a fingerful towards Milton.

Milton sucked Brackish’s finger begrudgingly. To his surprise, it tasted… lovely.


	22. Get It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: GEN  
> Related tags: Coming Out
> 
> (Saylene is Brackish's mother in Silent Zone.)

“Well. We wanted to… Right. T-the reason… Uh, I mean–-”

Saylene’s smile weakened. She appeared to experience the same desperation to assist as Milton did when Brackish started rambling and stuttering.

“Sweetie,” she interrupted, leaning closer. She took her son’s hand. “If what you’re trying to tell me is…” Gracefully, she placed Brackish’s hand on Milton’s and patted his knuckles. “Then, I’m so happy for you!”

Brackish's lips trembled in relief. He’d been so anxious on the drive, he’d almost made Milton turn the Jeep around.

“Thanks, mom,” Brackish whispered. Milton and Saylene knew he was trying not to cry.


	23. Hike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: GEN  
> Relevant tags: Hiking

After a three-hour hike, Milton worried Brackish had tired of his facts about the flora and fauna they passed, dropping in their Latin names like he needed to impress his partner of five years. Brackish rushed ahead towards a clearing in the pinewood, leaving Milton trailing behind.

Catching up, he found Brackish lying out their picnic blanket, busying himself with unwrapping their sandwiches.

When a stout grey bird hopped across the grass towards them, interested in their food, Brackish whispered excitedly, “Tell me about that one, baby!”

Milton smiled, felt quietly cherished, then told him all about the _Columbina Inca_.


	24. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: GEN  
> Relevant tags: Closeted Character, Period-Typical Attitudes, Alcohol
> 
> This probably takes place around the late '70s. I'd like to think their friends in Area 51 would accept their relationship (and they probably already know about it!) but they're being careful here.

They say a drunk man’s words are a sober man’s thoughts. Milton didn’t drink, so never worried about letting something slip at social gatherings – not that he didn’t speak his mind (he had a reputation for bluntness); it was more concern about behaving inappropriately around Brackish. Inappropriate to those who didn’t know about them, that is.

Wine flowed at Lenel’s birthday bash. A huge crystal bowl of punch was the centerpiece, chunks of pineapple and mango floating in the neon orange liquid. At least three guests had snuck an extra shot of spirit into it.

“It tastes like juice!” Brackish announced after his third glass, cocktail umbrella prodding his glasses with each sip.

By Brackish’s fifth helping, he reached for Milton’s hand as he chewed the spirit-soaked fruit from his emptied glass, forgetting himself.

“Maybe we should get you home?”

“Stop being a party pooper!”

Milton watched nervously from a corner as Brackish involved himself in conversations, picked at the interesting array of beige snacks, and lit people’s cigarettes with his tie-dye lighter. There was the odd stare in Milton’s direction, though that was probably because he wasn’t joining the fun.

Their secret stayed a secret for the rest of the night. As Milton helped a wobbly Brackish back to his own quarters (the corridors were busy after the party, so it was safer), Brackish rambled and giggled until the moment they had to part. Visibly drunk, Brackish squeezed Milton’s hand covertly in the doorway.

“I wish we didn’t have to be secretive,” he whispered, almost soberly. “I love you. I want people to know.”

Milton smiled. Brackish rarely spoke about that necessary yet painful part of their relationship. It was just something they had to do. But a drunk man’s thoughts…

“One day,” Milton said, hopeful. “Goodnight, Dr. Okun.”


	25. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Distraction  
> Rating: Gen

Brackish had been here three times this week already, complaining of stomach aches, sprains, even hiccups. This time: a sore throat. Either Brackish was a hypochondriac or making excuses to visit him. The latter wasn’t likely; Milton was fooling himself thinking Brackish might be crushing on him too. 

“I need to feel your glands.” 

“…huh?” 

Shuffling closer, Milton slid his palms to Brackish’s throat to thumb his lymph nodes for swelling, but he couldn’t stop looking at Brackish’s lips. His skin felt so soft, too.

“…Dr. Isaacs?”

“Oh. Sorry.” 

There was no swelling, but Brackish’s cheeks flushed a deep pink.


	26. Good Manners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good Manners  
> Rating: Gen
> 
> Brackish canonically can’t tie his own ties in _Silent Zone_. The big dork has to ask an old lady in a parking lot to help him before he does something that requires a suit.

Milton blocked the doorway. “Brackish, you can’t meet the President without a tie!” 

Brackish had barely slept since the alien craft ‘woke up’. Darting across departments, running abound with equipment he never though he’d have the chance to use, he’d only gotten more hyper since hearing about the incoming presidential jet. 

Knowing Brackish’s three ties were too garish for the occasion, Milton had one of his own ready.

“Head forward,” he pressed, wrapping it under Brackish’s collar and fastening it. 

As soon as they were out the door, Brackish loosened the knot. Milton rolled his eyes. It’d have to do.


	27. Can't Get Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't Get Enough  
> Rating: Gen  
> Relevant tags: Morning After

“What’re you doing?” Milton asked, hurriedly pulling on his socks.

Brackish, still lounging after their wonderfully sleepless night, was tapping at his pager’s tiny keypad, squinting at the screen. “Nothin’.”

“Get up! We’ll be late!”

Half-dressed, frantically searching for his tie, Milton’s pager beeped on the nightstand.

> [TO [ALL]: OKUN & ISAACS ABSENT > FLU]

“Brackish! Did you just… call us both in sick?”

“Yup. Director-approved, too.” He pulled Milton back into bed, holding his face. “Shame we both caught it at the same time, isn’t it?”

Milton shook his head and kissed him. “A real shame. But don’t do that again.”


	28. Look At Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look At Me  
> Rating: Gen  
> Relevant tags: Self-confidence issues

Milton sighed at his reflection. Wrinkles. Thinning hair. Expanding waistband. How could he have let himself go?

“What’s up, babe?” Brackish asked from the bed, licking his finger to turn his novel’s page.

“Never thought I’d get this old.”

“Age is just a number.”

“How can you stand to look at me?”

“Baby!” Propelling the paperback into the air, Brackish came and hugged him from behind, beaming at his reflection. “I could look at you forever!” He tickled Milton’s belly until he snort-laughed. “Look how cute you are when you laugh!”

Milton looked, then turned at Brackish. “I suppose so.”


	29. Raindrops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raindrops  
> Rating: Gen
> 
> The 'stacks' are what they call the Area 51 filing system in _Silent Zone_.

They’d volunteered to carry the stacks’ remaining boxes of paperwork to the miniature jet parked up on the tarmac. As they stepped out, the heavens decided it was the perfect time to cover them in more water than if a bathtub had been dumped over their heads. The box slipped from their grip, papers spilling everywhere.

Falling dramatically, Brackish lay on his back in a fast-growing puddle, laughing as the rain spattered his glasses.

“Brackish, you’re crazy!”

“I’m wet,” he corrected, pulling Milton down beside him.

Milton had been craving sunshine, but he supposed rain would do just as well.


	30. One Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Kiss  
> Rating: Mature(ish)  
> Relevant tags: Kissing

Milton held his face, tongue tracing Brackish’s mouth from corner to corner, coaxing it open, sliding inside with a groan that resonated deep in Brackish’s chest. Soft suckling on Brackish’s lips turned to gentle bites and even gentler gasps when Brackish nibbled back.

Back flat against the wall, Brackish whimpered as Milton pressed his hips into him. He’d gotten hard the moment Milton leaned in to kiss him, and now he knew.

“From a kiss?” Milton whispered, smiling against his mouth.

“Yeah…”

“Wanna move this to the bed?” His breath clouded Brackish’s glasses.

Clinging to Milton’s shoulders, Brackish nodded vigorously.


	31. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Dreams  
> Rating: Gen  
> Relevant tags: Angst, Coma

Milton knew better than to call Brackish’s coma a ‘deep sleep.’ Sometimes, knowing better didn’t help. The white lie comforted him, made it easier to deal with day after day of his lover’s closed eyes.

If Brackish was sleeping, he’d wake up.

Milton talked to him constantly, hoping his voice would rouse him. One of the nurses lent him a CD player to try music. He slept at his side every night, just in case.

After two months, Milton accepted it.

“Sweet dreams, baby,” he whispered, kissing Brackish’s forehead.

For the first time since he fell asleep, Brackish slept alone.


	32. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue  
> Rating: Gen  
> Relevant tags: Hospitalization

He was sick of the sight of faded ceiling tiles and his useless toes sticking out the ends of his compression socks. The bruise on his arm from the blood pressure band was spreading, worrying him. He couldn’t get comfortable on the hard ward mattress because of the drips in his arms. There was nothing to do but regret every wrong move he’d made that got him stuck in here, recovering from a two-month coma. Nothing to do but mope.

“Good evening, Brackish,” cut through the gloom. Milton’s singsong tone.

And just like that, Brackish’s world got bigger and brighter.


	33. Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traditions  
> Rating: Gen  
> Relevant tags: Halloween, Pumpkin Carving

Brackish sighed. “Reeves said we can’t have pumpkins this Halloween.”

The new facility head, Captain Reeves, was tightening security ridiculously.

“What’s wrong with pumpkins?”

“They’re ‘non-essential’,” Brackish said, quoting Reeves with his fingers before sadly returning to work.

*

Brackish blinked at the knives and spoons laid across the kitchen table. “What’s all this?”

Milton held out two turnips. “Thought we could carve these instead.”

“Is this a scheme to make me peel veggies?”

“It’s a scheme to cheer you up.”

Once candles illuminated the vegetables' ugly faces, Brackish’s face lit up too. “They look gnarly! Let’s do this every year.”


	34. Blackout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: GEN  
> Relevant tags: Power Outage

The backup generators weren’t supposed to go down, ever. With Area 51 thrown into total darkness, everyone had their own agenda regardless of procedure. Milton’s was keeping accidents to a minimum—bringing candles and flashlights to the assembly point seemed sensible. 

It looked like a carol service, the scientists standing around holding candles. The mood wasn’t as jovial though; they wanted normality. 

Naturally, Brackish was excited about the blackout.

“We should tell spooky stories!” he announced, standing in the middle of the gathering, holding his flashlight beneath his chin. “I’ll start.” He cleared his throat. “In a city called Roswell…”


	35. Coming-to(o)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: GEN  
> Relevant tags: Hospitalization

Milton came-to in a quiet ward, foggy-headed. Who’d’ve thought the first thing to make him leave Area 51 would be appendicitis?

He turned, hoping to find a jug of water, finding Brackish in the next bed instead. Why the hell was he here?

A nurse explained. Upon discovering Milton had been rushed to the nearest hospital, Brackish panicked, slipped, and concussed himself. With the facility’s CMO otherwise engaged, it made sense that he’d been transferred too. Being in the same ward was coincidence.

“Thanks for visiting me,” Milton said, when Brackish finally opened his eyes. 

Confused, Brackish mumbled, “You’re welcome.”


	36. Hiccups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: GEN  
> Relevant tags: Hiccups

At lunch, Brackish had hiccups. 

“You have to make me jump,” he said, unable to enjoy his sandwich when his body insisted on interrupting him.

“There’s no scientific evidence supporting that,” Milton said. He picked through his salad with his fork, stabbing at a tomato chunk. 

“But it works.”

“How am I supposed to make you jump in—ARGH!” He yelled that last word in Brackish’s face. He flinched and screamed, and those at neighbouring tables turned in shock. 

Hand on his chest, Brackish got his breath back. It appeared to be hiccup free. 

“Told you.” 

“Must’ve been a coincidence.”


	37. Hopes & Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: GEN  
> Relevant tags: Space Flight

Milton gripped Brackish’s hand. The sphere had chosen them as her first passengers. Up here, alien ships waited to transport humanity to their home planet, but first they needed to ensure humans could survive the journey. 

Through the sphere’s viewport, Earth looked smaller than a marble. 

“I always wanted to be an astronaut,” Brackish said, voice wondrous. 

Similarly transfixed by the awe-inspiring view, Milton replied, “You never told me that.” 

“’Cause it was a pipedream. Now look at me.” He shook his head. “I also wanted to be a famous guitarist. Think there’s still time?”

Milton smiled. “Sure, baby. Plenty.”


	38. Namesake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: GEN
> 
> I want a Milton magnet so bad.

At breakfast, Brackish started laughing so hard he had to put down his Pop Tart. 

“What?”

“Milton the toaster!” 

Again, with more feeling, Milton asked, “What?”

Brackish pointed to the Pop Tarts box. In the bottom corner, a cartoony toaster-shaped mascot announced he was Milton the Toaster® and, with eight coupons, you could own a Milton fridge magnet.

“You’re named after a toaster!” 

Milton rolled his eyes, returning to his eggs. 

“It’s because you’re warm and loving,” Brackish said, prodding him. 

Why did Milton get the feeling Brackish was going to spend the day comparing him to an electrical appliance?


	39. Anchor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: GEN  
> Relevant tags: Tattoos

Brackish was almost insulted Milton never mentioned having a tattoo. That seemed like something you’d tell your significant other. He wondered if he was the world’s most unobservant person when he noticed the tiny anchor on his bicep before realising that, until now, he’d never seen Milton out of long sleeves. 

“Oh, that.” Milton rolled his eyes. “It was a dare. It’s stupid.” 

Running an admiring finger over the dark ink, Brackish said, “It’s groovy.” 

“You think so?” 

“Yeah! And it’s sexy too.” His cheeks burned. “Got any more?”

“No,” Milton said, smiling softly. “But I wish I did now.”


	40. Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: GEN
> 
> This is the cheesiest thing I've ever written and I'm owning that. Totally not inspired by doing the love calculator on my ships... totally not.

“Brackish, what’s this?”

A scrap of paper lay atop the clutter that was Brackish’s desk, covered in crossed-out numbers beneath a capitalised header that read: “Milton loves Brackish.” Probably not the best thing to leave laying about. 

Brackish snatched it away, embarrassed. “A love calculator. Didn’t you ever do them at school?”

Milton tried not to laugh. “Ninety-one percent? That’s pretty high.”

“It’s scientifically accurate,” Brackish said proudly, balling up the paper and tossing it at his overflowing wastebasket. Milton couldn’t tell if he was joking. 

“No, it’s not.” At Brackish’s hurt look, Milton clarified: “I love you one-hundred percent.”


	41. Polaroids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: GEN  
> Relevant tags: Coma

Working for Area 51 made present-buying tricky. Milton appreciated Brackish’s watercolours, and after a few years, they covered their walls. 

The first proper gift Brackish bought him was a Polaroid. Milton thanked him, thinking he’d never use it. What would he photograph down here? 

Turned out he’d photograph Brackish. 

Their fridge was covered in pictures: Brackish pulling faces, dozing, concentrating, blowing kisses. 

While the coma kept Brackish motionless, the lively pictures kept Milton company. He kept his favourite in his pocket. The others migrated to the walls of Brackish’s private room. One day, Brackish would do all those things again.


	42. Eccentricities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: GEN

As they rushed towards the vault, the President and his entourage in tow, Milton leant in and whispered, “You still haven’t introduced me.” 

Passcode entered, the vault’s heavy doors parted.

“And don’t call it the freak show,” Milton warned. Brackish had already been scolded for not appreciating the gravity of this “exciting” situation. 

“This is the vault,” Brackish announced. So far, so good. “Or as some of us have come to call it: the freak show.” 

The joke didn’t land, and Milton winced. The moment the casing lifted, revealing the three alien corpses, nobody seemed to mind Brackish’s eccentricities anymore.


End file.
